<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En-dehors du temps by LunaQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264362">En-dehors du temps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen'>LunaQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, les morts n'avaient pas la capacité de veiller sur les vivants."</p><p>Ou quand Tony rejoint Loki et qu'ils peuvent à nouveau veiller l'un sur l'autre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>En-dehors du temps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jour 23 : Sages</p><p>Je n'avais absolument aucune idée pour ce thème et puis... ce texte a surgi dans ma tête. C'est pas très (pas du tout, en fait) esprit de Noël, mais j'avais juste envie d'écrire ça, j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout. Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, les morts n'avaient pas la capacité de veiller sur les vivants. Ils étaient morts, point à la ligne, le monde des vivants disparaissait de leur perception. Ils ne l'oubliaient pas, au contraire, il était plus présent que jamais dans leur esprit, et parfois dans leur cœur, mais simplement ils n'avaient plus de vue sur lui, ne pouvait plus avoir le moindre contact avec ses habitants. Il ressemblait davantage à un rêve, quelque chose dont ils gardaient des souvenirs, des impressions, des sensations, mais dont il n'existait plus aucune preuve tangible.</p><p>Rien qu'une chimère avec laquelle ils traversaient l'éternité dans laquelle ils étaient désormais bloqués.</p><p>C'était tout aussi rassurant que terrifiant, à bien y réfléchir. Mais Loki évitait de trop réfléchir, parce que cela finissait immanquablement par l'amener sur des terrains glissants, des sentiers qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'emprunter, qu'il voulait garder le plus loin possible de lui. Il ne réfléchissait pas, ou du moins essayait de ne pas le faire, il patientait simplement. Patientait, attendait, redoutait. Parce que, bien sûr, s'il savait qu'il lui était impossible de retourner dans le monde des vivants, il savait également que les vivants, eux, pouvaient très bien se rendre dans le monde des morts.</p><p>Son monde, dorénavant.</p><p>Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé ici, il aurait été bien incapable de le savoir de toute façon, le temps était un concept qui n'existait que chez ceux qui en avaient besoin. Autrement dit, ici, personne n'avait la moindre nécessité de connaître l'heure ni même la date du jour. Il n'y avait même plus de jour ou de nuit, uniquement le soleil sur le point de se coucher, sans toutefois jamais le faire. Il restait là, suspendu au-dessus de l'horizon, comme eux-mêmes étaient suspendus au-dessus du gouffre sans fond de l'infini. Peut-être était-il coincé ici depuis deux semaines ou peut-être deux mois. Deux ans. Chaque fois que cette pensée effleurait sa conscience, son cœur manquait un battement. Il avait encore tellement de mal à croire qu'il était mort.</p><p>Pour de vrai. Qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière, de tout annuler, de recommencer. D'avoir une seconde chance, comme il en avait toujours eu. D'utiliser un de ses petits tours de magie, comme il l'avait toujours fait. De se jouer du destin, comme il savait si bien le faire.</p><p>Au moins, son frère vivait. Au moins, il était mort en héros.</p><p>Qui l'eût cru, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>― C'était donc ici que tu te cachais tout ce temps ?</p><p>Il frissonna. Il avait voulu croire que les pas sur l'herbe fraîche derrière lui n'étaient qu'une illusion, une hallucination de son cerveau rongé par la solitude. Qu'ils n'étaient pas réels. Ils ne <em>pouvaient</em> pas être réels, parce qu'alors…</p><p>Parce qu'alors cela voulait dire qu'<em>il</em> était <em>là</em>.</p><p>Et si son cœur saignait de le revoir, il aurait voulu que ce moment n'arrive jamais.</p><p>Tony Stark vint s'asseoir à son côté, plongeant lui aussi ses pieds dans l'eau froide du lac. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours tel qu'il l'avait connu, autrefois, ô il y avait combien d'années ? Comment savoir à présent ? Un jour lointain où il avait pointé un sceptre sur sa poitrine, où il avait plongé ses yeux injectés d'un pouvoir qui n'était pas le sien, où il avait pressé sa gorge dans sa main. Où il avait aperçu l'homme derrière le super-héros. La fêlure derrière le sarcasme.</p><p>Un jour où il avait hésité et où une partie de lui, une partie pas encore tout à fait détruite par le contrôle du Titan Fou, avait été heureuse de constater que le Tesseract ne fonctionnait pas sur l'Homme de Fer.</p><p>― En effet, finit-il par approuver dans un sourire. Je trouvais la vue plutôt agréable.</p><p>Il n'avait pas changé, et l'envie d'attraper son visage et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine le saisit. Pourtant, il s'y refusa. Il savait qu'ils ne résisteraient pas longtemps, qu'ils en arriveraient là d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il voulait encore profiter de ce moment.</p><p>Cet instant où son âme retrouvait sa comparse après une longue absence. Cet instant où ses yeux s'habituaient à nouveau à ce profil qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu oublier. Où son cœur renaissait de ses cendres.</p><p>― Pas aussi agréable que quand je sors de la douche, lui lança Tony avec un clin d'œil.</p><p>― Certes, admit Loki en retenant un rire.</p><p>Il n'avait pas changé.</p><p>Pourtant, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que quelque chose s'était éteint dans son regard. Il ignorait tout de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa mort, et, égoïstement, il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir, il ne <em>voulait</em> pas savoir ce qu'avait enduré Tony, mais il en avait plus que sûrement un aperçu direct en plongeant dans ses yeux.</p><p>― Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? s'impatienta le génie devant le silence attentif du dieu. On croirait que t'as vu un fantôme.</p><p>Il ricana bêtement. Évidemment qu'il riait de ses propres blagues, c'était du Tony Stark tout craché. Loki roula des yeux et voulut se détourner, mais fut rattrapé par une main s'emparant de son menton et par une bouche sur la sienne.</p><p>Cela non plus, ça n'avait pas changé.</p><p>Bien trop vite à son goût, il s'éloigna, un sourire aux lèvres, ses doigts migrant dans sa nuque.</p><p>― Tu m'as manqué.</p><p>Loki baissa les yeux sur l'infime espace qui séparait leur cuisse. Son cœur se serra, l'emprise sur son cou se fit plus ferme, mais il ne releva pas la tête pour autant. Il était incapable de le regarder en cet instant, incapable de dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire en affrontant son regard braqué sur lui. Son intensité brûlait et consumait sa chair.</p><p>― Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, même si j'aurais préféré ne jamais te revoir.</p><p>C'était un mensonge enrobé de vérité, une vérité enrobée de mensonge, il ne savait pas exactement. Pour sûr, c'était ce qui lui avait pleinement fait comprendre que la vie était rarement toute noire ou toute blanche, qu'il existait une palette infinie de nuances de gris et qu'il avait toujours été au milieu de ce gris. Dans un océan de contraste qu'il avait mis du temps à accepter.</p><p>Odin n'était pas qu'un mauvais père.</p><p>Frigga n'était pas aussi innocente qu'il l'avait d'abord cru.</p><p>Thor n'était pas qu'un enfant égoïste et obsédé par le trône.</p><p>Ils tenaient à lui, chacun à leur manière et peut-être qu'il aurait pu le réaliser bien plus tôt s'il n'avait pas été si aveuglé par sa colère. Par sa rage destructrice.</p><p>― Tu sais bien que ça aurait été le cas à un moment ou à un autre. Contrairement à toi, mon cher, je ne suis pas immortel.</p><p>Aucun des deux ne releva l'usage incorrect du présent, même s'il flotta un instant entre eux, couvrant leur nuque d'une sueur glaciale qui leur pinça le cœur. Ils n'avaient même pas eu l'occasion d'aborder cette question avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle ne les percute de plein fouet et d'une manière qu'ils n'avaient évidemment pas prévue.</p><p>Parce que, même si les choses avaient été différentes, même s'ils avaient été capables d'éviter tout cela, même s'ils avaient gagné, la mortalité de Tony l'aurait forcément rattrapé un jour ou l'autre.</p><p>― Je n'étais qu'un misérable petit humain.</p><p>Loki eut un rire sans joie.</p><p>― Si seulement tu n'avais été que cela.</p><p>La nuque du super-héros craqua lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le dieu. Il attendit que leurs yeux se croisent, il attendit un signe, une preuve que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était bien réel, qu'il ne l'avait pas juste imaginé, qu'il ne l'avait pas tant rêvé que son esprit l'avait halluciné, mais rien ne vint. Le regard de Loki resta fermement ancré dans l'horizon. Une nouvelle brise se faufila sous son t-shirt et courut dans ses cheveux. Le soleil n'avait pas bougé. Ne bougerait pas. Aussi immobile qu'ils l'étaient.</p><p>― Je suis désolé, Loki.</p><p>Cette fois, il réussit à capter toute son attention.</p><p>― Pour quoi ?</p><p>― J'aurais voulu pouvoir te sauver. J'aurais voulu te ramener.</p><p>― Non. C'était mieux ainsi. Je crois que Thor ne me pardonnerait pas d'avoir encore feint ma mort, avoua-t-il dans un sourire.</p><p>Tony éclata de rire.</p><p>― Ouais, tu m'étonnes. Je te pardonnerais sûrement pas non plus à sa place.</p><p>― Vraiment ?</p><p>― J'en sais rien, en réalité, je crois que je serais content de te savoir vivant évidemment. Bien vivant pour t'en coller une après m'avoir donné la peur de ma vie.</p><p>Son rire résonna une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles et Loki ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter, quand bien même il n'avait aucune envie de rire. Il n'avait envie de rien, pour être honnête. Ne ressentait rien. Juste ce vide infini qui creusait une brèche dans sa poitrine et dans laquelle il sombrait peu à peu. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air, sentit son menton trembler, sentit ses épaules se voûter.</p><p>― Moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir te ramener.</p><p>Le rire s'estompa lentement, semblable à des bulles de savon flottant dans l'air au-dessus de leur tête jusqu'à disparaître au-dessus des nuages. Jusqu'à éclater silencieusement. Il ne restait plus qu'un pincement de lèvres sur le visage concentré du génie.</p><p>― Pour te débarrasser de moi, hein. Tu sais bien que ça marche pas comme ça, t'es coincé avec moi pour l'éternité maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non.</p><p>― Et c'est déjà beaucoup trop long.</p><p>Il fit mine de râler et de lever les yeux au ciel, mais le sourire qui s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres le trahissait et Tony n'attendit pas une seconde pour se pencher et l'embrasser.</p><p>― J'ai déjà vécu plus que j'aurais dû. J'avais souvent l'impression d'être un chat, d'avoir neuf vies ou une connerie du genre. J'ai frôlé la mort des dizaines de fois, je lui suis même tombé entre les bras sans qu'elle veuille de moi, je pouvais pas lutter indéfiniment. Au moins, c'est moi qui ai décidé de mon destin. Au moins, j'ai enfin la paix.</p><p>Les sourcils de Loki se froncèrent et il voulut détourner le menton, mais la main de Tony l'en empêcha, le maintenant fermement, ses yeux sombres plongés dans les siens.</p><p>― Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ?</p><p>― Quoi ? Que je me sois sacrifié ? Tu es bien le seul que ça surprend pas.</p><p>Un rire amer lui échappa, un rire que Loki détestait pour l'avoir trop entendu de la part du super-héros. Un rire qui n'avait absolument rien de joyeux. Un rire qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.</p><p>― Il n'y a bien que des personnes aussi brisées que toi et moi pour se sacrifier pour les autres. Ces mêmes autres qui n'ont eu de cesse de nous répéter que nous n'en étions pas capables.</p><p>Le regard de Tony tomba quelque part dans l'horizon, qu'il se mit à fixer avec obstination. Le lac en contre-bas reflétait les rayons du soleil en milliers de minuscules pierres précieuses à sa surface.</p><p>― Mais ça en valait la peine, chuchota-t-il.</p><p>Il avait l'air sûr de lui, comme toujours, aussi Loki n'osa pas le contredire. Il se contenta de dessiner le profil du génie du bout de ses cils, admirant ces traits longtemps disparus et enfin retrouvés, se vivifiant de le savoir de nouveau à ses côtés. De nouveau en vie, d'une certaine manière.</p><p>― Ils ont juste intérêt à être sages maintenant, reprit Tony avec un rictus, parce que je veux voir personne débarquer ici. Hors de question que je doive les supporter une seconde fois, merci bien, la première m'a suffi.</p><p>Un rire échappa au dieu, qui secoua la tête.</p><p>― J'ai envie de t'avoir pour moi tout seul.</p><p>Le sourire que lui adressa son amant fit battre le cœur du dieu plus vite. Considérablement plus vite. Et fort. Il cognait et résonnait entre ses côtes, sous ses tempes, au bout de ses doigts. Partout. Prêt à exploser. Prêt à tout détruire sur son passage. Une main tiède se posa sur son genou, lui envoyant une décharge électrique le long de ses muscles.</p><p>― Toujours aussi égoïste, à ce que je vois, parvint-il à articuler, tentant de masquer son trouble.</p><p>― Le pire. Mais j'ai bien le droit.</p><p>― C'est à voir.</p><p>Sa phrase mourut dans la bouche de Tony quand il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Un baiser dans lequel Loki perdit ses dernières miettes de raison, dans lequel il s'abandonna corps et âme. Ses doigts trouvèrent et s'agrippèrent à la nuque du génie.</p><p>― C'est déjà tout vu, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil, essoufflé. Juste toi et moi, pour l'éternité, ça semble trop beau pour être vrai, non ?</p><p>Peut-être que tout cela n'était en réalité qu'un rêve. Rien de plus qu'un mirage, éphémère et qui disparaîtrait de leur mémoire aussitôt réveillés, sans laisser aucune trace, pas même la plus infime. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion – et quelle ironie cela serait pour le dieu des illusions en personne. Mais peu lui importait, au fond.</p><p>Si ce n'était qu'un rêve, alors soit. Il était prêt à profiter de chaque seconde.</p><p>Il était prêt à le rendre inoubliable. Magique.</p><p>Et aussi extraordinaire que l'homme qui lui souriait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>